


A Hundred Words

by hetawriter



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Before Common Era, Communication, First Kiss, First Love, Fluff, M/M, Rated T because it mentions sex but nothing is explicit, Reincarnation AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 08:09:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10635789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hetawriter/pseuds/hetawriter
Summary: Before civilizations people lived apart because they couldn't communicate, sometimes the conflicts even turned into war. Two young men promised to try and learn from each other, finding love along the way.





	

The world was once a cold dark place. The world of the known was safe and held the smallest of treasures in life. The world of the new was bright, warm, and dangerous. Everything wanted to kill you and everything that could would. You could only trust the things you know and nothing could change that.

  
This is the story of two families coming together in the most impossible of ways. Both families were as different as could be, and they focused on these differences constantly. One group was filled with men and women with skin of ivory and hair of snow. They fought amongst themselves in a game of sport where the victor would be praised and would head the tribe until a new champion could claim leadership. This was a family that fought and lived together.

  
The other tribe was filled with women and men who had hair the color of the raven and eyes as dark as the earth. This tribe believed in the value of the group, working together towards a common goal. They planted grain and herded sheep to care for themselves. They were a peaceful people who couldn’t turn a blind eye to the hardship of others.

  
The two groups of people were so different, it was all they saw in each other when they met. They each feared each other, and justly so as every attempt at communication was futile, only hearing grunts and groans from the other. A war broke out. People died. Blood filled the air. Between the two tribes naught was a peaceful moment that went by.

  
That all changed when a young boy, not 80 full moons old, and another boy just 60 half moons young, joined together in an attempt to stop the inevitable annihilation of their people.

  
The boy with a head of silver pointed to himself with a scarred hand and spoke as clear as day, “Victory.”

“Victor,” the second boy replied, trying to match each syllable, movement for movement.

“Victory.”

“Victor.”

The second boy pointed to himself with a short finger.

“Lily.”

“Yuuri.”

“Lily.”

“Yuuri.”

And so the two named themselves, a step closer to peace.

They each would point to the things around them and make small noises, naming them as they went.

“Fire.”

“Apple.”

“Home.”

“Dirt.”

“Stone.”

“Tree.”

They did this for over a complete moon cycle. They created words together, spun them into memories that they each would bring back to their respective tribes. As their words spread, the fighting slowed. Communication began to blossom among the two groups and their differences were set slowly aside.

The boys began to form words beyond that which they could touch and started to act to explain themselves.

“Walk.”

“Eat.”

“Feed.”

“Bathe.”

After a short time the two boys grew to appreciate the differences amongst themselves. Victor taught Yuuri how to fight, playing with him with rough actions. Yuuri taught Victor how to weave flowers into a crown using the dexterity of his fingers to produce beautiful art. The two were happier together than they were apart and swore to never hurt each other.

“Yuuri, Victory, friend.” The silver haired man reached out to touch hands.

“Friend,” the other whispered. A name for the relationship they shared.

Their fingers twined themselves together, palm to palm. They didn’t name the action, instead just let it be.

The words they were creating now were far more complex, each one depending on the other’s memory for the words already spoken.

“Victor plants grain.”

“Yuuri drinks water.”

“Victor chases rabbits.”

“Yuuri dances with the moon.”

As the words began to form sentences the memorization became so much easier. The fighting ended as the lessons grew more complex. Each effort from the other boy was explained to their families. Their families would then go out and share the knowledge with each other, forming new and unique bonds.

Yuuri looked into the other man’s eyes and leaned forward, placing their lips together in a chaste moment of appeal. Something Yuuri had seen his father do to his mother just that morning. A symbol of love, a word not yet conceived, but an emotion felt all the same. Yuuri himself had never preformed the simple action, but knew that it was a bond only shared for one other person in his life.

“Kiss,” Yuuri responded, naming the action.

“Kiss.” Victor had never seen nor felt such a raw action before. His family did not kiss, thus he did not fully understand what Yuuri was implying at the time. He did not understand the kindess that Yuuri was trying to show him, but he desired more anyways.

“Yuuri kiss Victor,” Victor whispered, not wanting to break the spell of intimacy around them.

“Yes.”

The two showed their appreciation for the day’s lesson by indulging in the fabled kiss. Again and again.

During the next few days the two tried to understand simple concepts. That of a question and response. Their words for the people around them, made possible with the peace that surrounded them.

Yuuri and Victor would wander into each other’s villages, having conversations with new people and attempting to create new words. Their shared experiences brought forth trade and prosperity for all. The two were inseparable from each other, eventually creating a new home for themselves on the outskirts of the two towns.

On the eve after their home was complete the two men made a huge fire and invited everyone in their villages to join them. Yuuri made a shawl, embroidered with a delicate floral pattern that he put on Victor. Victor danced to the song of conquest, inviting Yuuri to join him. The two laughed and danced the night away, surrounded by the people who now knew peace thanks to them.

As the night drew to a close Victor and Yuuri broke bread and drank wine from the same cup. They promised their hearts and souls to each other, binding them for life and beyond.

“Yuuri love Victor,” the raven haired man said. Unsure of how to express the pounding of his chest and the tightness of his throat. Everything about what he felt for his mate couldn’t be put into the words the had already made together. This one was new to them, but felt it felt so right.

“Love,” Victor said, looking to his mate, his eyes sparkling with happiness. “Love is good. Victor love Yuuri.” The two embraced again and let their lips collide for a public kiss and a declaration of their faithfulness. Yuuri’s tribe cried with joy and Victor’s tribe cheered loudly. The two were mated for life in the eyes of all.

The two grew old, sharing their wisdom and knowledge together. They were shining examples of what the world had to offer. Although they could not conceive a child, their legacy was even stronger. Their words spread among their people, bringing peace and life to all.

When the men were old and weary, they laid down together in their home for the last time. They looked back on their lives with no regrets. Everything felt as it should.


End file.
